Trainer High OC Info
by Kashimo's Comet
Summary: A school especially for the trainees of Gym Leaders and Elite Four Members. They study here to learn how to run a Gym or Stadium and to perfect their strategies. These are the future protégés that will dominate Pokémon Battles in the next generation. There will be friendships, rivalries, and possible romance. School is now in session! OC's STILL NEEDED! Actual story posted already!


I need OC's for my new story, Trainer High. A school especially for the trainees of Gym Leaders and Elite Four Members who will take over as their successors. They study here to learn how to run a Gym or Stadium and to perfect their strategies. These are the future protégés that will dominate Pokémon Battles in the next generation. There will be friendships, rivalries, and possible romance. School is now in session! **(The story has already started on another thing. This is for OC Submission. Slots are still open. An OC Submission Form can be found after my OC.)**

* * *

So Umm... some of you may have read this before but now it's all in one chapter.. Anyways, my Original Character :

Name: Beau Adrian Dagenhart  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: May 28  
Age: 17

Personality: He is relatively laid back, almost to the point of laziness and doesn't pay attention much, unless it's in battle where he pays a lot of attention to the opponent's strategy and then stores them in memory for later use. Usually he is under a tree, strumming on his guitar and singing a song to himself on his free time. In front of people he acts no differently and is very good at playing pranks and stealing things. (People hardly even notice, most of the time he leaves a faulty replacement of the thing he stole.) His hair sometimes falls in front of his face, creating a 'cute boy' appearance which he flaunts to get what he wants. He's almost never there when you need him and comes just in the nick of time.

History: He grew up with his mother who lived fairly close to Mt. Pyre. His dad had left them both when Beau was little. His mother is very spiritual so they lived near Mt. Pyre and his mother was friends with the old married couple that lived there. While hanging around the mountain, he befriended a Misdreavus there that pranked and scared visitors of Mt. Pyre. Together they were the devious duo; one of their prankees happened to be Phoebe and Beau later became acquainted with her. He later found out that she was the granddaughter and visits her grandparents every summer. When Beau turned 12 she offered him to be her trainee. Since Phoebe trained at Mt. Pyre he didn't have to be far from home and Beau's mother agreed. He would later visit Ever Grande City when he was older and throughout the following years he got acquainted with the other Elite Four trainees.

Appearance: He's 5'10" and has straight dark brown hair that sometimes falls in his face, and has grey-ish blue eyes. He has fair skin and he's slightly muscular and lean.  
Usual outfit: Wears a cobalt blue t-shirt with a sleeveless white zip-up hoodie. He wears light blue denim jeans and black converse. He also wears a purple crystal Misdreavus pendant around his neck given to him by his mother.  
Winter Outfit: He wears a dark blue zip-up hoodie, hood up, and black jeans and boots.  
Summer Outfit: He wears dark blue shorts, dark grey t-shirt with a white pokéball symbol in the middle of it, a red and grey checkered plaid skater's shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons un-done and dark grey converse.  
Swimming Outfit: He wears forest green swim trunks with a black stripe going down each leg and black sandals.  
Sleep wear: He wears dark blue pajama pants with a grey tank-top.

Extra Curricular: Contest, Soccer, and Choir  
Contest Outfit: A white button up dress shirt with the top button undone, a black double breasted vest with gold buttons and a red tie. Black slacks and dress shoes and a black fedora.

Trainer: Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four (Second Member) (Ghost Type)

Battle Strategy: I guess it'd be to find the opponent's strategy and find flaws in it or to counteract it.

Pokémon:  
Misdreavus (Female) (Level 50) named Missy. She was his first pokémon and has become very protective, if not possessive, of her master (very hard for him to have other relationships without her breaking up touching moments). Beau sometimes won't be able to find her for days on end if she finds out he has a crush (during that time his crush has 'mysterious accidents'.) but she's there for battles, usually. Moves: Pain Split, Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Charge Beam, and Dark Pulse. Ability: Levitate

Drifblim (Female) (Level 32) named Gusty. When not battling, Gusty is somewhat flighty. She is only really focused when battling. Moves: Gust, Fly, Substitute, Ominous Wind, and Payback. Ability: Aftermath

Shedinja (Male) (Level 45) with no nickname. He is very friendly to random people though he scares them most of the time. In battle he's very taunting to his opponents. Moves: Grudge, Hyper Beam, Shadow Sneak, Spite, and Double Team. Ability: Wonder Guard

Romance: He's gay. The person he's crushing on has to be kind and friendly. He also has to have a mischievous or playful side to him.

*= Optional

Name: Nicknames is optional.  
Gender:  
Birthday: School starts in mid-August so figure this out along with the character's age to see what grade you what them in.  
Age: (14-17)

Personality: Seriously, I want like a freaking paragraph people! How they're like around people (new or familiar) or how they are when they're alone. Also have likes and dislikes and what they do in their free time. OC's take a lot of creativity and I'm sure you guys can figure something. Don't make it a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Seriously, nobody likes those.

History: Don't have super tragic back stories like how Team Rocket or Team Magma or whoever killed your family and now you're looking for revenge. No. You are gonna become a successor for a Gym Leader or Elite Four. That's it. It can be tragic but seriously, make it realistic. Also include how they met their Trainer and anything else you'd like. And trying not to include "Adopted for reasons unknown". I mean, seriously? Come on!

Appearance: Physical traits people but please make them realistic. No freaking golden eyes or other abnormal things like a flame shape-styled hair unless you have like ten freaking cans of hairspray. Hair color can vary I guess.  
Usual outfit:  
Winter Outfit:  
Summer Outfit:  
Swimwear*:  
Sleep wear*:

Extra Curricular: Contest, A sport (Examples: Pokémon Ping-Pong, Soccer, Swimming, Cross-country, etc.), Musical (Singing or Instrument), or Art (And yes, you can pick more than one but **at least pick one**.)  
Contest Outfit*: Incase Contest is part of your Extra Curricular.

Trainer: Who the trainer is, either a Gym Leader or Elite Four.

Battle Strategy*: Either it's random or complete offense or maybe stat changes or whatever.

Pokémon: (Max. four Pokémon. Min. two Pokémon.) (**Obviously have your type be the one your trainer is**.) Name, Gender, Level*(Max. 50 if you're 17 and every year younger minus 5 levels so age 14 would have max. 35), History* and Personality*, Moves (Five Moves), and Ability.

Romance*: Do you want your character to have a romantic relationship? If so, what's there sexuality and what they look for in a person?

* * *

**Gym Leaders:  
**Indigo League-  
Brock (Rock) [_awesomeness127_'s Raquel Harrison]  
Misty (Water) [_Ins4ne Gam3r_'s Gaby Eastham]  
Lt. Surge (Electric) [_Nicky Azure_'s Azura Eclaire]  
Erika (Grass) [_NightFall00_'s Corrine Blanche]  
Janine (Poison) [_chronoman323_'s Travis Hanson]  
Sabrina (Psychic) [My Own Alexis Barrett]  
Blaine (Fire) [_Daybreak99_'s Katharina Haase]  
Blue (Various) [_Junior the Otaku_'s Leo Balestida]

Johto League-  
Falkner (Flying) [_NightFall00_'s Valerie Zorach]  
Bugsy (Bug) [_Coli Chibi_'s Tony Miller]  
Whitney (Normal) [_DayBreak99_'s Kaede Tsukuda]  
Morty (Ghost) [Available]  
Chuck (Fighting) [Available]  
Jasmine (Steel) [_Dynasty56_'s Koji Ito]  
Pryce (Ice) [Available]  
Clair (Dragon) [x]

Hoenn League-  
Roxanne (Rock) [Available]  
Brawly (Fighting) [_poketrainer101_'s Jason Everk]  
Wattson (Electric) [_Death Bringer Angel_'s Liam Siegfried]  
Flannery (Fire) [_CometCaster and GalaxyGirl_'s Kenna Avalon]  
Norman (Normal) [_Twilightcrystalflame_'s Duplico Metamorph]  
Winona (Flying) [Available]  
Tate and Liza (Psychic) [_slendie258_'s Rosalee Render and Marcus Owens]  
Wallace (Water) [x]

Sinnoh League-  
Roark (Rock) [Available]  
Gardenia (Grass) [_FinalPower_'s Pamila Coburn]  
Maylene (Fighting) [_CometCaster and GalaxyGirl's _Maya Whitfield]  
Crasher Wake (Water) [_callofduty1944_'s Addison Bryant]  
Fantina (Ghost) [Available]  
Bryon (Steel) [_NightFall00_'s Niklas Solberg]  
Candice (Ice) [_callofduty1944_'s Derek Polts]  
Volkner (Electric) [_The Guardian 1412_'s Aki Madochi]

**Elite Four:  
**Indigo League-  
Lorelei (Ice) [_slendie258_'s Angela Cross]  
Bruno (Fighting) [Available]  
Agatha (Ghost) [_DayBreak99_'s Amber Chrysa]  
Lance (Dragon) [_HelpingWithRandomness_'s Ezra Vovin]

Johto League-  
Will (Psychic) [x]  
Koga (Poison) [Available]  
Bruno (Fighting) [Available]  
Karen (Dark) [Available]

Hoenn League-  
Sidney (Dark) [_callofduty1944_'s Aaron Tornes]  
Phoebe (Ghost) [My own Beau Dagenhart]  
Glacia (Ice) [_Kiarimi's Sharingan_'s Kai Kurin]  
Drake (Dragon) [_Zel Nightale_'s Marco Canavacciuolo]

Sinnoh League-  
Aaron (Bug) [Available]  
Bertha (Ground) [Available]  
Flint (Fire) [_shadowssj12_'s Kage Yotsuki]  
Lucian (Psychic) [_Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh_'s Olette Situ]

Okay so here are the Stats:  
First Years: (6)  
Second Years: (8)  
Third Years: (12)  
Fourth Years: (7)

Boys: (16)  
Girls: (17)

Total: 33/48

Okay so I have a few things to say about the OC Submissions I've been getting.

**1)** More detail or creativity guys. I try to make my stories as realistic as possible. I can't do that with people that are bland and boring.

2) When I said that when you're 17 then you can have up to Level 50 Pokémon. I didn't mean that all your pokémon have to be Level 50. Have some variety and not so Gary Stu-ish/Mary-Sue-ish.

**3)** Also, not all the info you give will be put in the story. The info is more for me so I can get a grip on the person and their pokémon. Again, this doesn't mean sucky description.

**4)** For the **Trainer:** portion of the OC Submission form, you have to put who your character is training under. Not what they want to be, you can't but "This-type Gym Leader/Elite Four in the That League" if it doesn't exist. Your character is going to inherit the Gym or Position when the current person leaves. With this in mind, the people are going to be a bit older then they are in the game/anime. For Example, Tate & Liza are going to be older because you don't really want their Trainees to be the same age.

**5)** Don't make all your pokémon shiny. I mean they rarely appear in the anime but if you do have a shiny pokémon then talk to me. I'll talk it with you. And not everyone is going to be allowed shiny pokémon so don't you dare get disappointed if you can't.

**6)** Make your pokémon types match with your trainer's type. If your Trainer is Morty than have Strictly Ghost-type pokémon.

7) No more Eevee evolutions unless any of the Normal-type trainers would like to add an Eevee to their ranks.

**8) **Try to even things out with the list please. You'll see why in the next segment.

**9)** Not everyone is going to have a relation ship okay? And it makes it more impossible if most of one gender is dominating, especially in one year, or if one sexuality is dominating but not exactly even. This is the modern age right?

10) As you might see, some people sent more than one OC. **This is because no new person is sending me OCs. **T.T

* * *

There's nothing wrong with what you guys did. It's mostly my fault. I should have realized this before hand but oh well. But look at the list (A/N: This is really for me and was never really meant for you guys to see. This helps me keep organized when I have such a large amount of OC's.) below and tell me what you see.

**Fourth Year:**

Boys-

- Beau Dagenhart

- Kai Kurin

- Niklas Solberg

- Leo Balestida

Girls-

- Kenna Avalon

- Ezra Vovin

- Katharina Haase

**Third Year:**

Boys-

- Marco Canavacciuolo

- Aaron Tornes

- Derek Polts

- Liam Siegfried

Girls-

- Gaby Eastham

- Addison Bryant

- Corrine Blanche

- Aki Madochi

- Pamila Coburn

- Azura Eclaire

- Olette Situ

- Maya Whitfield

**Second Year:**

Boys-

- Jason Everk

- Kage Yotsuki

- Duplico Metamorph

- Koji Ito

Girls-

- Raquel Harrison

- Angela Cross

- Amber Chrysa

- Alexis Barrett

**First Year:**

Boys-

- Kaede Tsukuda

- Marcus Owens

- Tony Miller

- Travis Hanson

Girls-

- Rosalee Render

- Valerie Zorach

As you can see, in the Third year, there is a massive amount of girls than there is boys. I like keep things at an even number and I am lucky enough that I have exactly 48 OC's needed. So I would just like to say that a couple of you girl OCs will have to move up or down a grade. This doesn't mean automatically move it up to Year Four to make your pokémon stronger. Look at the First Year girls, there's only two as opposed to the 8 in Year Three. This will work on a first come, first serve. The first six don't have to change if they don't want to. But if they'd like, they can. You might also have to change a bit about your pokémon so sorry about that. So yeah, thank you.

* * *

**A/N:** So here is a preview of what the first chapter is going to include:

Beau swished his head to the right, getting his brunette hair out of his viewpoint as he focused on his teammate next to him. The tanned teammate nodded and smirked in assurance of their chance of winning. With that guarantee from his best friend in mind, Beau quickly looked over at his opponents across the battlefield, which was a giant red and blue pokéball. They were all evenly matched so the win would rely on strategy and teamwork.

"I want a clean match, okay guys? I don't want to be hounded by angry Elite Four members later today," the referee stated. Beau laughed a little at the thought of the tall man running away with a possible Salamence or Mightyena at his heels.

"Yeah, we got it Gregory. Just get on with the rules!" yelled a spitfire kid who was right across from Beau. Aaron was just itching for this battle, already enlarging his pokéball he retrieved from a pocket which no doubt held his strongest Pokémon. Gregory glared at the rude teenager and cleared his throat to state the parameters of battle.

"This match will be a Two-vs.-Two tag battle. Each trainer will only be allowed the use of one Pokémon each. Both Pokémon on the opposite team need to be knocked out to declare a team a winner," Gregory specified the rules and continued with identifying the trainers, "This fight is against Beau Dagenhart and Kai Kurin on the Blue Team against Aaron Tornes and Marco Canavacciuolo on the Red Team. Let the battle begin!"

Aaron, whose hand was already on his Ultra Ball, had immediately released his Pokémon. An elegant Absol appeared on the battlefield and was soon joined by Marco's large Flygon, which had quickly taken flight. Beau swiftly reached for one of the pokéballs on his belt and grabbed the one that contained his strongest Pokémon and oldest friend. He heard Kai calling out his Weavile next to him and then Beau got ready to throw his own pokéball.

"Are you ready, Missy? All eyes are on you!" Beau shouted as he tossed his red and white sphere into the air. A little Misdreavus entered the battle and screamed a battle cry. Aaron gave the first order to Absol who had started up a whirlwind around its body, the scythe on its head beginning to glow. Absol swung its head swiftly, releasing a white crescent blade of energy towards Weavile and Misdreavus. Kai quickly ordered Weavile to use Icy Wind to meet with the oncoming attack.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon charged forward while blowing a breath of wind containing sparkling blue snow towards the Razor Wind attack. As the two attacks met, it created a sort of dense mist that divided and soon enveloped most of the field. While Weavile disappeared into the mist, Beau told Misdreavus to get above the mist to see the battlefield from an aerial viewpoint. From above, Missy could see Absol charging into the mist but Flygon had seemingly disappeared.

"Flynn, use Dragon Breath!" Marco called out to his pokémon. Beau looked around to try and spot the insect-like dragon Pokémon to warn his Misdreavus. He caught sight of the pokémon diving towards Missy coming from behind her. Flygon had its mouth open and released a light blue beam of air shooting directly towards Misdreavus.

"Missy, watch out! Behind you!" Beau yelled at his pokémon. The warning did no good as Missy had barely turned around when Dragon Breath hit her dead-on. She grimaced as the damage was dealt but focused enough to dodge a charging Flygon and get ready for a counterattack. Beau swiftly ordered Missy to use Dark Pulse and her red necklace started to flash brightly. A dark ball of black and purple circles appeared in front of Misdreavus and she aimed for the Flygon. By that time, Flynn had turned around and started to use Dragon Breath again. Both launched their attacks at the same time, Missy firing the circles as a beam and Flynn shooting her blue, fiery breath. The attacks collided and created an explosion that dispelled the mist below, revealing Weavile and Absol in battle and their owners calling out attacks.

While Misdreavus and Flygon circled and bombarded each other with their attacks, Weavile and Absol were charging at each other. Aaron and Kai commanded their pokémon to both use Night Slash. Weavile's claws glowed bright crimson while Absol's glowed whitish-purple and they both rushed at each other. Kai directed Weavile to also use Agility to get behind Absol. Weavile sped around him and attacked Absol's back.

"Absol, dodge it!" Aaron cried out to him but he was a bit late. Absol quickly followed with his eyes the white trail of energy that Weavile left behind and when he realized Weavile was behind him, he jumped to his right to avoid it. Weavile's Night Slash clawed Absol, who had not been quick enough, on its left side. He skidded a bit to turn back to Absol and prepared for the next command he was given. Weavile used Agility to jump high into the air and while diving back down towards Absol, pulled back his right fist. The said fist was suddenly surrounded by a blizzard and turned icy white. While Weavile was falling, he aimed at Absol while he was still recovering from the Night Slash.

Aaron then called out to Absol and told him to use Detect. Absol's eyes glowed blue and saw where Weavile would hit and how to avoid it. Absol closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal that his eyes had turned back to normal. Looking up, the Disaster Pokémon saw the oncoming Weavile and jumped away to dodge the Ice Punch attack. Absol was getting ready to use Bite when Misdreavus rushed in front of him and started to circle him, which caused Absol to pause in confusion as to what was going on. Suddenly, he and Missy were both hit by a powerful gust of wind with silver crescents in it. This attack did four times the damage to Absol than it did to Misdreavus due to type-disadvantage.

Missy had been flying away from Flygon's Silver Wind to avoid it and saw an opportunity to damage another enemy. Flynn was relentlessly following and attacking Misdreavus and didn't see where she was headed. This accidentally caused her to attack her own teammate as well as her intended target. Misdreavus recovered from the attack quickly as it wasn't very effective and she charged at Flygon who had stopped her attack, which helped Missy hit Flynn's underside directly. A white beam of energy came out of Flygon's back which came around to Misdreavus and engulfed her in an aura-like light. After it dimmed, Missy had noticeably healed from some of her injuries while Flynn seemed to become weaker than before.

Kai saw an opportunity to damage Flygon after Misdreavus's Pain Split attack and ordered Weavile to use Ice Punch again. Weavile jumped again with Agility and hit Flygon directly on her back with his icy fist. As the Ice-type attack made contact, it began to freeze over Flynn's body and her wings were soon disabled. Flygon started falling straight to the arena ground in a sort of free-fall movement and couldn't break free of the ice. Flynn soon became well acquainted with the floor of the battlefield and the landing broke the ice surrounding her. Not that it did much good since Flynn looked ready to pass out with that Ice-type move being extremely effective.

Following Beau's commands, Missy formed a dark purple and black ball in front of her open mouth. She then fired it at Flygon to finish her off when Absol stepped in front of the attack, barely damaged by the Ghost-type move. Absol then opened its powerful jaws to use Bite on Misdreavus, which with the ability Super Lucky, turned it into a critical hit. Absol only released Misdreavus when Weavile's Metal Claw attacked him. Misdreavus flew away as far as she could while Weavile continued to attack Absol relentlessly with glowing white claws, which were being counterattacked with Razor Wind. Missy then faced Flynn again as she flew up in the air and started flapping her wings rapidly. A cyclone of purple wind was released towards Misdreavus and she just fired another Shadow Ball against the Ominous Wind. The black and purple sphere went through the Ghost-type attack, dispersing it with a large air tunnel following the Shadow Ball, and hit Flygon's underside.

"Missy, follow up with Psybeam to finish it off!" Beau called out to Missy and her eyes turned multi-colored. She launched Psybeam from eyes to Flynn while her defenses were lowered. When the Psychic-type attack hit Flynn, she got confused and lost her sense of direction. Flying downwards, Flynn finally landed on the ground with a powerful hit. As Flygon fainted, Gregory raised his red flag and determined that Flynn unable to battle.

"Damn it; Flynn return!" Marco grimaced as the red beam from the pokéball engulfed his Flygon and made her disappear from the battlefield. Marco looked over at his partner and encouraged him to beat the hell out of the Blue Team. Aaron nodded in agreement and told Absol to use Bite and follow up with Night Slash. Absol launched towards Misdreavus while knocking Weavile out of the way as he went. Missy's eyes glowed yellow, as it was about to use Charge Beam but flinched when Absol attacked her. He shook her around for a bit and threw Misdreavus in the air. Absol's claws glowed whitish-purple as he jumped to attack the Screech Pokémon. Missy took a few critical hits from Absol before Weavile attacked him with Metal Claw.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle!" Gregory shouted as he raised his green flag. Beau quickly returned Missy back to her Pokéball and settled for cheering on his best friend. _"They're both evenly matched and neither has a type-advantage over the other. Weavile's advantage: His health and speed. Absol's advantage: His ability and attack."_ Beau analyzed in his mind, _"Strategy is the only way someone can win this. Of course, Weavile has a wide range of different-type attacks while Absol only has Dark and Normal."_ Beau made his way over to the sidelines sitting next to Marco. He was greeted with a short wave as he sat next to him. Beau asked Marco whom he thought was going to win the match but he shrugged instead. Being the polite person he is, Marco just lightly commented how both were incredibly talented trainers.

Looking back to the match, Marco and Beau saw Weavile using Agility to escape a Razor Wind attack but was soon followed and hit by Absol's Pursuit. He quickly turned around to his attacker and both of them went into a Night Slash battle. This caused Beau to face palm, which made Marco give him a questioning look. Noticing Marco's quizzical expression, Beau explained that Night Slash was a Dark-type move and wouldn't be very effective against either of them. Kai must have realized this as he suddenly turned his Night Slash into Metal Claw, which did better damage. With a lucky swipe, Weavile was able to knock Absol back a bit. Enough room for him to power-up an Icy Wind and freeze a portion of Absol's left side, making him unable to move his left front leg.

With Razor Wind being Absol's only option, his head scythe lit up and a whirlwind surrounded it. Absol swung his head a few times to launch many attacks from where he stood. Weavile was hit by the first few energy crescents but used Agility to dodge the others while getting closer. With his right fist Weavile summoned an Ice Punch while his left hand created a Metal Claw. When Weavile reached his target, who still continued to shoot Razor Wind, he gave an Ice Punch right cross and a Metal Claw left hook, which knocked Absol out.

"Absol is unable to battle! With Red Team having no more usable pokémon, Blue Team wins!" Gregory announced. Beau jumped out of his seat and started running toward Kai cheering loudly. Marco on the other hand chose to walk calmly to the center of the field. Beau pulled Kai into a congratulatory hug and then gave Aaron and Marco both firm handshakes.

"Awesome battle, you guys! I'll be asking for a rematch soon." Aaron grinned to his friends, "Just let me teach Absol a few new moves and you'll see." Chuckling a bit, Beau agreed sarcastically to tease the younger teen. The group of friends shared a few more laughs and taunts before being interrupted by a steady but clear clapping. They all turned around to face quite the surprise visitor.

"Mr. Steven Stone?" They all gasped in astonishment and looked to one another. After their initial shock, Kai asked the question that was all on their minds: "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a message but instead found an intense and passionate match. It's nice to see that the Elite Four Boys don't go a day without training," Steven commented. "Anyway, the message was that all of you are to pack up and prepare to leave in the morning. A private plane shall be waiting for you on top of Ever Grande Tower to take you to Slateport City. From there, you'll get on a ship along with the other Trainees of the Hoenn League."

"It's that time of year again isn't it?" Marco quickly noted, "We're going to Trainer High."


End file.
